Episode of the rowdyright boys z
by Segovax
Summary: la ciudad de kioto, una ciudad desolada y destruida debido ala culpa de las powerpunk girls z, jomo momo con la esperanza de que haya paz decide hacer un experimento que quizá le cambie la vida a el y a la ciudad


**Hola a todos, este es el inicio de cómo los rowdyright boys obtienen sus poderes, así también hare una adaptación de un comic que subiré en mi página de deviantart del mismo nombre si quieren el comic mándenme un PM.**

**Espero lo disfruten**

**-EPISODIO DE LOS ROWDYRIGHT BOYS Z**

Hubo muchas dimensiones que en nuestro alrededor podemos decir que son desconocidas, inimaginables, cada dimensión habitaba ser viviente diferente, pero así como hay dimensiones puede haber contra dimensiones o dimensiones reflectoras donde las mismas formas de vida podrían encontrarse con sus otros yo, esto fue algo muy importante para aquellos destellos de luz; comenzaron a ver la vida en estas realidades cómo diferentes oportunidades para crecer individualmente y adquirir una mayor madurez y comprensión esto.

Se puede observar un mundo casi igual o parecido a la tierra solo que algunas cosas no saldrían bien, aquellas chicas que todo el mundo adora en la tierra, en esta dimensión son las villanas más temidas y muy crueles, llamadas powerpunk girls z, gracias a ellas la ciudad estaba destruida y el ambiente era simplemente horrible

El cielo se nublo conforme el tiempo pasaba, de un atardecer paso a ser uno de posible tormenta, las calles eventualmente fueron invadidas por la lluvia que ferozmente caía, dándole un toque de tragedia a todo el lugar… el silencio era únicamente interrumpido por el fuerte sonido de las gotas contra el pavimento, vemos a un mono muy alto comprando víveres por las calles que yacían destruidas.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de pagar unos asaltantes roban la tienda haciendo que la tristeza de dicho mono aumentara. Saliendo de la tienda observo con pesar la situación en la que se encontraba ese mundo, definitivamente esta ciudad necesitaba ser salvada, pero quien podría hacer este trabajo… era un misterio.

Usando su inteligencia científica el mono decidió usar todos sus conocimientos adquiridos para crear a un héroe o a un ser que se le pareciera que pudiera salvar la ciudad de las powerpunk girls ¿cómo lo lograría? La respuesta era bastante evidente combatir fuego con fuego, pero quien sería capaz de enfrentar a semejantes niñas, claro estaba en que debía crear según su perspectiva a otras niñas o a quienes fueran con el fin de que una vez por los miserables años de esta ciudad hubiera lo que tanto deseaba paz.

Niños, esa era la respuesta.

-Siempre he querido tener un hijo para enseñarle lo maravilloso de este mundo y a enseñarle a hacer el bien, pero tiene que ser alguien muy fuerte, tan fuerte que sea capaz de controlar la situación –dijo el mono caminando de un lado a otro

-quizá, si tengo una muestra de adn de esas niñas podría crear a mis queridos niños para hacer el bien, lo hago por mí y por la ciudad o si no dejare de llamarme jomo momo –dijo el mono revelando su identidad.

Por extraño que pareciera jomo momo parecía saber dónde vivían esas niñas problemáticas, así que entro a su casa a hurgar, buscar lo más indispensable en que le ayudaría mucho en crear su héroe.

-Veamos, un mechón de pelo, sin duda alguna este le pertenece a berserk –dijo jomo momo

-esto servirá, oh pero que es esto es una muñequera de combate, esto es de brute, oh y esto parece una paleta a medio chupar supongo que eso debe pertenecer a brat… perfecto ahora tengo las muestras de adn, por fin puedo sentirlo una nueva era muy pronto vendrá –dijo jomo momo esperanzado.

Jomo momo camino hacia su laboratorio donde hubo una maquina especial, en ella deposito las muestras de adn de sus mayores enemigas.

-Necesita algo más ahh ya se, -dijo jomo –usare mi esencia -dijo jomo momo y de un frasco saco unas partículas que parecían como si fueran rayos z blancos. Necesita algo más que represente la bondad pero que… una pluma de una paloma, según la historia esta es la ave que representa la paz –dijo jomo momo

El momento crucial esta por presenciarse jomo momo activo la maquina donde hubo mucho movimientos bruscos de repente la maquina simple y sencillamente exploto dejando a jomo momo inconsciente…

No se sabe a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero una cosa era seguro jomo momo no estaba solo.

-¿Oigan chicos creen que este bien? –dijo un chico peli naranja con gorra naranja y roja, ojos extrañamente naranjas tenía el mismo uniforme de los rrbz pero su respectivo color.

-¿Pobrecito y si está herido? –pregunto un chico rubio, ojos de un color azul turquesa, tenía el mismo uniforme de los rrbz pero su respectivo color.

-No creo solo debe estar dormido –dijo un tercer chico de cabello azabache que un mechón de pelo le tapaba uno de los ojos, tenía ojos color verde pistache tenía el mismo uniforme de los rrbz pero su respectivo color.

-Pero que me paso… -dijo jomo momo

-Vaya vaya al fin despertó –dijo el tercer chico

-ehhh –jomo momo no lo podía creer

-Buenas tardes ¿quién es usted? –pregunto el chico pelinaranja sonriendo

-ehh… soy jomo momo.

-Que tal señor jomo momo es un placer conocerlo–dijeron los tres chicos al unísono

Jomo momo estaba confundido

-por su expresión, intuyo que usted se encuentra muy confundido señor jomo, es natural de ver un suceso extraño para usted a cualquier persona promedio podría pasarle, pero no se preocupe –dijo el chico peli naranja sonriendo

-así es somos amigables no hay de que temer –dijo el chico azabache sonriendo

-¿Y por qué estaba durmiendo aquí en el piso? –pregunto el chico rubio

-Ehh no por nada especial pequeño jeje, y díganme como se llaman ustedes –dijo jomo momo estaba muy feliz

-Pues… usted nos creó, no debería ponernos un nombre –dijo el chico pelinaranja

-Ehhh tienes razón… por tu apariencia agradable y madurez tu serás Blake –dijo jomo momo y el chico peli naranja sonrío.

-Por tu personalidad gentil y tierna serás brad –dijo jomo momo y el chico rubio sonrío dulcemente.

-Y por tu personalidad atrevida y extravagante creo que el nombre perfecto para ti seria buck –dijo jomo momo

-GENIAL –dijo el chico azabache de nombre buck

-Ohh es cierto… regalos necesito regalos es su cumpleaños –dijo jomo momo exaltado

-Oigan muchachos quieren ir al supermercado –pregunto jomo momo

-¿Que es un supermercado? -dijo brad

-Ya lo verán, les comprare regalos y los invitare a comer que dicen chicos quieren pizza

-SI PIZZA –dijeron los tres chicos sonrientes

-Vengan conmigo -dijo jomo momo alegre

-VAYA A SI QUE ESTE ES EL SUPERMERCADO ES MUY AMPLIO –dijo buck alegre

-Ohh si y aquí hay de todo cine, cafetería, fuentes de sodas, librerías, juguetería lo que quieran –explico jomo

-vaya hay mucha variedad, es genial –dijo Blake

-Si es genial mientras estemos juntos y vaya con usted, papa –dijo brad sonriendo tiernamente y loa abrazo

-_No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar_ –dijo jomo mentalmente realmente estaba muy feliz

-Si entremos chicos –dijo jomo momo

-A donde quieren ir pregunto jomo pero vio a Blake que algo le llamaba la atención

-Blake entro en una librería y tomo un libro comenzó a leerlo y quedo maravillado por las historias que relataba este libro

-quien lo creería, hay muchas cosas interesantes… y hermosas, es increíble –dijo Blake alegre

- así que te gustan los libros verdad Blake –dijo jomo entrando a la librería -porque no te lo quedas ehh,

-¿puedo? –pregunto Blake curioso

– oh si es tu regalo

-genial gracias señor jomo

–dime jomo, o papa o cualquiera de las dos –dijo este avergonzado

-que tal tou-san estaría bien –dijo Blake

-Perfecto –dijo jomo sonriendo

-Gracias tou-san –dijo Blake sonriendo

-¿Que están viendo? –pregunto buck entrando junto con brad

-Miren chicos me regalaron un libro –dijo Blake feliz

-Wow –dijeron los dos chicos

-Y bien chicos quien quiere pizza –pregunto jomo

-Yo, yo yo yo yo –dijeron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo

-Vamos aquí hay una pizzería –dijo jomo momo

-Genial vamos a comer pizza –dijo Blake mientras le brillaban los ojos

-estoy muy feliz –dijo brad

-WOOOOW –dijo buck mirando el lugar

-Los chicos y jomo pidieron una pizza familiar, comieron a gusto y conocieron más a fondo el supermercado, al final fue un día agradable, de esos días escasos en los que jomo momo se sintió feliz, al fin obtuvo lo que siempre anhelaba… una familia.

-cuando llegaron a la casa de jomo momo los tres chicos estuvieron contentos y quedaron dormidos jomo momo los observo y los arropo en una cama

Al día siguiente…

-Muy bien chicos irán a la escuela –dijo jomo momo

-escuela –se preguntaron los tres chicos y se miraron mutuamente

-bienvenidos a la escuela secundaria de Kioto aquí aprenderán muchas cosas –dijo un profesor

-Por favor se los encargo estos chicos son muy especiales –dijo jomo momo

Chicos los dejare, necesito que ustedes se inventen nuevos nombres ya que los otros son para otra cosa que usaremos –dijo jomo

-no habrá problema creo que se adaptaran –dijo el profesor

-¿Otros nombres? –pregunto buck

-A si es pero luego hablaremos de acuerdo –dijo jomo

-está bien tou-san –dijo blake

-Buenos días alumnos hoy tendremos tres chicos nuevos que se transfieren aquí por favor recíbanlos. La puerta se abrió y entraron los tres chicos al hacerlo las chicas pusieron sus ojos en forma de corazón y los chicos de la clase echaron maldiciones.

-Estoy es una escuela, aquí hay mucha gente buena -dijo brad –feliz

-sin duda alguna –dijo buck

-hola a todos soy momokade, matsuaka –es un gusto –dijo Blake haciendo una reverencia

-Yo soy mitzuki batsugoto –dijo brad sonriendo

-Y yo soy kotaro motomatsu –dijo buck

Las chicas comenzaron a juzgar y murmurar quien de los tres chicos era el más lindo y el mas guapo.

Muy bien chicos siéntense hay unos lugares disponibles y los tres chicos aceptaron con gusto

-muy bien aprenderemos sobre…

Al final de la clase llego una profesora de música

-Buenos días alumnos soy la profesora nozomi y les daré música –dijo sonriente

-Genial música -gritaron los chicos de alegría

-Y bien recuerdan que estamos viendo cómo escribir una canción, recuerden que deben venir de su corazón traje instrumentos –dijo la profesora sonriendo

-El piano se ve muy bien -dijo momokade

-Como sabes que esa cosa es un piano –pregunto kotaro

-Por qué lo leí del libro que me regalo jomo y esas son guitarras –dijo momokade señalando las guitarras

Me gusta la guitarra se ve cool –dijo kotaro

De repente mitzuki se levanto

-Yo tengo una profesora –dijo sonriendo tiernamente

-Vaya vaya, parece que eres nuevo –dijo la profesora

-Sí, soy mitzuki –dijo con una sonrisa cálida

-Muy bien pasa compártenos lo que sientes

-Si –dijo mitzuki sonriente

-Que dices ¿probamos los instrumentos? –dijo momokade

-okey brother –dijo kotaro

-Etto profesora, podrían mis amigos ayudarme con los instrumentos –dijo mitzuki –adelante chicos pasen –dijo la profesora sonriendo

Los tres chicos pasaron al frente momokade tomo el piano y kotaro la guitarra eléctrica, aunque no las habían tocado antes perecían dominar los instrumentos

Momokade comenzó a tocar el piano y lo hacía muy bien,

Canción: Love call

En seguida mitzuki comenzó a cantar

_Nanimo mienai kurayami no nakade_

_Mitsuketanda chiisana hikari wo_

_Watashi wa aruiteku mou mayowanai_

_Massugu ni todoke_

-KYAAAAA QUE LINDO –gritaron las chicas con ojos de corazón

_Nanimo kikoenai gensou no naka de_

_Mitsuketanda chiisana koe wo_

_Watashi wa utau merodii ga_

_Sora e ippai ni hirogare_

-Hump presumido dijeron los chicos de la clase malhumorados

_Kokoro wa anata ni tsuzuiteru_

_Ima sugu aitai kanjitai nukumori wo_

_Sekai ga mitasareru hikari de_

_Doko ni ite mo kanjiru yo koe wo_

_Watashi no rabu kooru... anata ni_

_Namida ga afureru kodoku na kokoro ni_

_Mitsuketanda chiisana ai wo_

_Watashi wa omou uta no e ga_

_Doko made mo hibiku I LOVE YOU_

_Tatoe tsumazuite tsukare kite mo_

_Chizu no nai michi ni gooru wa mienakutte mo_

_Susumu yo me no mae wo mitsumete_

_Tadori tsuku yo anata no tokoro e_

_Kokoro wa anata ni tsuzuiteru_

_Itsudemo aitai kanjitai nukumori wo_

_Sekai ga mitasareru hikari de_

_Doko ni ite mo kanjiru yo ai wo_

_Watashi no rabu kooru... anata ni_

-Estoy muy feliz tengo una familia y tengo muchos amigos gracias a ustedes –dijo mitzuki sonriendo tiernamente

-Que bella canción -dijo la maestra

-Gracias -dijeron kotaro y momokade

Toda la clase les aplaudió esa canción realmente había sido muy hermosa, el dia escolar había acabado, nuestros queridos chicos jamás habían sentido esa sensación de felicidad ni se imaginaban que podían hacer muchas cosas geniales, como conocer amigos, cantar, incluso aprender de este mundo, todo eso estaban platicando cuando salieron

-Hoy fue un gran día no creen chicos –dijo momokade

-Tienes razón brother –dijo kotaro

-miren esto, en la clase de cocina hice estas cosas llamadas galletas, las chicas de la clase fueron muy amables y me ayudaron ¿quieren probarlas?, creo que son de chocolate –dijo mitzuki sonriendo

-¿Galletas?, suena delicioso -dijo kotaro babeando

Momokade como una y sus ojos brillaron con muchas estrellitas

-Deliciosoooooooo fui al cielo y conocí el paraíso –dijo momokade en su estado

-Tienes talento saben muy ricas –dijo kotaro comiendo

-Muchas gracias que bueno que les gustara –dijo mitzuki

De pronto se llegó a escuchar una explosión se escuchó en todo el lugar, claro está que no fue un accidente, y alguien estaba involucrado en esto.

-que ocurre aquí –dijo momokade exaltado

-volvieron –dijo un chico asustado

-¿Quiénes volvieron? –pregunto kotaro

-las powerpunk girls z –dijo el chico

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA que divertido -dijo una voz femenina de cabello pelirrojo con unos lazos que caían de su cabeza ojos rojos y llevaba el uniforme parecido a las ppgz

-este edificio necesita una remodelación jejeje –dijo una chica de pelo azabache tebia ojos verde opscuro y llevaba el uniforme parecido a las ppg estaba destruyendo un edificio con un martillo

-miren lo que robe –es mucho dinero dijo una chica rubia con coletas muy largas, tenia ojos azul oscuro, llevaba el uniforme parecido a las ppgz llevaba varias bolsas de dinero

-Como se atreven -dijo momokade molesto

-Hahahahahaha decía la chica pelirroja destruyendo cosas y aterrorizando a la gente pero de repente vio un chico muy molesto

-YA BASTA DETENTE EN ESTE INSTANTE –grito momokade

-Ohhh acaso me hablabas a mi ehh –dijo la chica pelirroja

Momokade se intimido pero decidido enfrentar a la chica

-Por qué haces esto, PORQUE DESTRUYES LAS COSAS HERMOSAS QUE HAY AQUÍ PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEE –dijo momokade

-¿Porque?… porque es divertido jejejeje, ¿acaso alguna queja bastardo estúpido?

-Grrr eres mala, eres cruel, eres despreciable, te gusta lastimar personas y destruir cosas eso no voy a tolerarlo –dijo momokade muy molesto

-¿Y qué harás? vas a enfrentarme ehh imbécil de mierda jejejejeje

Momokade estaba en una encrucijada

-Berserk te hizo una pregunta idiota ¿qué harás? ¿Nos detendrás ehhh? la chica azabache sujetándolo del cuello

-OYE NO TE METAS CON MI HERMANO –dijo kotaro apartándola de el

-Ahhh otro imbécil que se quiere suicidar ehhh quieres que te parta la cara idiota –dijo la chica que se paró muy cerca de kotaro

-No me asustas estoy seguro de que podre contigo –dijo kotaro desafiante

-QUE MIERDA DIJISTE MALDITO ESTUPIDO, FIRMASTE TU SENTENCIA DE MUERTE –gruño brute

-oigan por que no solucionamos esto de una manera pacífica debe de haber otra forma –dijo mitzuki algo temeroso

-Ohhh miren brute, berserk miren a quien tenemos aquí un bebito llorón me dan ganas de estírale sus mejillas -dijo la chica rubia

-Ehhh -dijo mitzuki muy asustado

-Este melocotón me lo quedo yo si no les importa chicas –dijo la chica rubia

-Has lo que quieras brat, yo me encargare de este idiota que se atrevió a insultarme –dijo berserk molesta y miro a momokade con odio

Brat comenzó a caminar hacia mitzuki de una manera amenazadora - jejejeje

-Que… que… vas…a ha…cer…me –dijo mitzuki muy asustado

-nos divertiremos averiguándolo rubito jajajaja –dijo brat sonriendo siniestramente

Brute golpea a kotaro en el estómago haciendo que el perdiera el aire

-esto te pasa por hacerte el valiente, muéstrame lo que tienes estúpido –después brute lo golpea en la cara.

-AAAAGHHH –gimió kotaro de dolor

-Es oficial JUGUEMOS CON ELLOS JAJAJAJAJAJAJA -grito berserk

Berserk le hace una herida a momokade con su yoyo con cuchillas y el cae de espaldas

Brute continua golpeando a kotaro en la cara sucesivamente después está cansada, buck no se movia por la golpiza que le dieron.

-Qué te parece ehh imbecil dijo brute mientras descanzaba de tanto golpear a kotaro mientras el estaba inmóvil

-Por favor no me hagas daño –dijo mitzuki mientras abrazaba una cajita

-que tienes ahí ehh –dijo brat sonriendo siniestramente mientras le quitaba la caja después, Brat abre la caja y eran nada más que las galletas que había preparado mitzuki, ella cruelmente tiro la caja al suelo

-ja no son nada más que porquerías –dijo brat molesta mientras pisaba las galletas que estaban en el piso

-mis galletas –dijo mitzuki con lágrimas en los ojos -se suponía que las iba a compartir con mi papa y mis hermanos –dijo mitzuki llorando

-que niña eres en fin pondré fin a tu sufrimiento –dijo brat mientras golpeaba a mitzuki en el estómago y cayó al piso junto con sus hermanos

-Chicas mandémosles un mensaje a esta estúpida ciudad, ESCUCHEN CIUDADANOS DE MIERDA ESTO ES LO QUE PASA CUANDO TRATAN DE SER HEROES –dijo berserk mientras descendía

-así es, ser héroes no es saludable –dijo brat sonriendo

-Jajajajajaja –reía brute

Las tres realizaron los ataques e impactaron en ellos hubo una enorme explosión todo se vio borroso, ese día los ciudadanos presenciaron algo horrible.

.

.

.

-AHHHHH NOOO –dijo chico mientras se levantaba de una cama… era momokade

-Ehhh que paso argh mi cabeza duele –dijo momokade sobándose, sus hermanos todavía seguían dormidos

-esta no es la casa de tou-san –dijo momokade mirando una casa pequeña más bien la habitación

De pronto una señora entra a la habitación

-oh despertaste –dijo la señora –estabas mal herido te encontré en un día lluvioso junto a las afueras de este campo –dijo la señora

-_entonces no fue un sueño_ -pensó momokade –_todo fue real_ –momokade vio una cicatriz en su mejilla.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto la doctora

-me duele un poco pero estoy bien –dijo momokade por cierto soy momokade matsuaka es un gusto

-mucho gusto yo soy la doctora kanoko –dijo la señora sonriendo –oye ¿Estas bien?

-Eso creo -contesto -creo que necesito aire fresco

-No no adelante, a propósito trabajo de medio turno y no tengo niñera parecería extraño que dejara a mi hija a tu cuidado pero puedo ver que eres una buena persona

-me encantaría cuidar a su hija, -dijo momokade sonriendo y rascándose un poco la cabeza.

-okey mi hija es un poco tímida trátala bien de acuerdo –dijo la doctora sonriendo

-Etto, si de acuerdo –dijo momokade mientras que la doctora se marchaba –¿_dónde estoy?... esa chica de cabello pelirrojo, berserk ella fue la que me hizo esto pero como sobrevivimos, no lo entiendo, no quiero imaginarme lo que pasara ahora ¿volverá a destruir la ciudad de nuevo? _–pensó momokade mientras miraba el cielo.

Momokade vio ala pequeña niña que los había salvado era una niña muy linda de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color se veía tan inocente, tan frágil.

-Hola -dijo momokade pero la niña sostenía un conejito de peluche muy fuerte… tenía miedo –no temas, no te hare daño -dijo momokade sonriendo.

-Cómo te llamas –pregunto –lu..cy –contesto ella apenas era audible su tono de voz

-gracias por salvarnos -dijo momokade la niña asintió, de repente el viento soplo fuerte y el pequeño conejo salió volando a una dirección

-oh no la marioneta –dijo momokade

-Yoshino –dijo la niña a punto de llorar –no llores, recuperare tu marioneta enseguida vuelvo –dijo momokade

Los dos chicos nuevos salieron y vieron a una pequeña niña llorando

-¿Quién es ella? -dijo kotaro

-Por qué lloras -dijo mitzuki que se paró a la altura de la niña –yoshino… se fue –dijo llorando

-oye mira lo que encontré –se escuchó una voz era de momokade –es yoshino –dijo momokade y le entrego la marioneta a la niña.

-muy bien ¿Que sucede aquí?, ¿por qué me duele la cabeza?, ¿quién es esta niña?, ¿en donde estamos?, ¿porque alguien le pondría yoshino a un conejo de felpa? y ¿por qué siento el impulso de hacer muchas preguntas ehh? –dijo kotaro confundido

-Esperen les explicare todo –dijo momokade serio

Después de que momokade relato de que esa niña llamada lucy los salvo cuando estaban malheridos y después tenían que cuidar de ella ya que su mama trabajaba de por medio.

-Ahh ya entiendo, entonces todo fue real verdad –dijo kotaro y momokade asintió

-esa niña mala tiro mis galletas –dijo mitzuki inflando los cachetes –como sea debemos hacer algo, no podemos permitir que ellas se salgan con la suya –dijo momokade

-Y que se supone que haremos ehh –pregunto kotaro –no tengo idea –dijo momokade –eso pensé-dijo kotaro

-Vamos, es un lindo día y tenemos a una niña dulce y pequeña a quien debemos cuidar, después podremos pensar en algo no lo creen chicos –dijo mitzuki sonriendo

-Tienes razón -dijeron los dos chicos

Habían pasado dos días enteros desde que fueron rescatados, habían labores domésticas como también las de cultivo y lo que requería un campo ya que se encontraban en una zona rural a la ciudad, la niña lucy rápidamente se encariño con los hermanos ya que ellos la consentían demasiado incluso la incluyeron como su pequeña hermanita a quien debían cuidar y proteger, todo iba bien, pero al destino le encanta hacer de las suyas por alguna extraña razón este dia no amaneció soleado, era un día en el que llego una tormenta, los tres chicos sabían que algo horrible pasaría.

-Jejejeje veamos que se sentirá destruir un campo hemos trabajado mucho en la ciudad pero ahora podremos divertirnos aquí no creen chicas –dijo berserk

-Oh si dalo por hecho -dijo brute

-me pregunto cómo se verán sus caras después de vernos ehh –dijo brat

Los chicos se encontraban trabajando en unos cultivos, al parecer ellos les gustaba trabajar arduamente ya que estaban agradecidos de que los hayan salvado cuando más lo necesitaban y sentían que debían pagar el favor. Pero se escucharon unas explosiones.

-Queeee no es posible –dijo momokade –_esta sensación de nuevo _

Después la niña lucy corrió frente a ellos

-HERMANOS, hay tres chicas causando desastres, se parecen a ustedes son malas y dan mucho miedo no dejen que me encuentren… tengo miedo –dijo lucy muy asustada

-tranquilízate escóndete en las hortalizas veremos qué podemos hacer ne-chan –dijo kotaro sonriéndole para tranquilizarla un poco y la niña obedeció.

-Llegaron -dijo momokade muy molesto

-no podemos hacer nada

Y dejaremos que destruyan todo aquí –pregunto mitzuki y los tres apretaron los dientes.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA reían las ppnkgz mientras destruían todo a su paso

-Miren este cuchitril merece una remodelación no creen chicas –pregunto brute mientras que ellas reían fuertemente.

-No lo permitiremos –dijo momokade mientras se mostraba frente a ella

-QUEEE SOBREVIVISTE MALDITO GRRRR eres una plaga

-Las personas como tu son la verdadera plaga –dijo momokade muy enojado

Berserk ataco a momokade con su yoyo pero el de un salto lo esquivo pero ella apareció de tras de él y lo pateo en la espalda tirándolo al suelo

-Jajajaja

-Ugh, que gran poder tiene, esto es imposible para mí –dijo momokade lastimado

-Que se siente morder el polvo ehh contesta –decía berserk mientras pisaba la cabeza de momokade

-DEJALO -gritaron los dos chicos mientras iban a ayudar a momokade pero rápidamente fueron dominados por sus contrapartes.

-Eres una basura, aprende cuál es tu lugar –decía berserk mientras le pisaba fuertemente la cabeza a momokade una y otra vez

-suelta a momokade –dijo la pequeña niña lucy corriendo, en un esfuerzo inútil de salvar a momokade.

-HUYEEEEE, VETE DE AQUÍ NO VENGAS –grito momokade

-Ohhh miren quien tenemos aquí, dime gusano, de verdad te importa mucho ehh –dijo berserk mientras que las dos powepunks reían maliciosamente

-NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA, ELLA NO TE HA HECHO NADA, SOLO ES UNA NIÑA –le dijo momokade a berserk.

-Jajajajajaja, berserk con un movimiento de su yoyo arremetio de seco ala pequeña lucy dejándola en el suelo muy malherida e inconsciente.

-LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY –gritaron los tres chicos

-Niña estúpida jejeje -espeto berserk

-maldita… la lastimaste, por tu diversión –dijo momokade en shock -ohhh me hablas a mí –dijo berserk con un cinismo que no tenía precio.

-Eres despreciable, yo te… yo te odio, oficialmente te ganaste mi odio –dijo momokade con un semblante extraño sus cabellos tapaban su vista

-jejejeje ohh que palabras tan profundas –dijo berserk burlándose

-la lastimaron, lastimaron a una dulce e inofensiva niña –dijo mitzuki con el mismo semblante extraño de momokade

Una tormenta eléctrica se estaba formando en el cielo, pero esta no era una tormenta normal, los rayos en las nubes se aproximaban rápidamente, volviéndose sumamente agresivos.

-Ehh -dijo brute mientras observaba el cielo

-Esto no se los vamos a perdonar -dijo kotaro con el mismo semblante que sus hermanos

Las chicas retrocedieron mientras que los chicos se ponían de pie, su miraba no se mostraba sentían una fuerte impotencia y furia, mientras que los rayos de las nueves eran más intensos y se volvían muy inestables, el sonido que emitían los rayos era muy fuerte, de repente tres relámpagos cayeron a un costado de los chicos.

-Ustedes… ustedes… pagaran por esto –decían los tres chicos mientras que sus cuerpos comenzaban a brillar con una luz blanca

-pero que mierda están diciendo, son solo un trio de imbéciles jajajajajaja –reía berserk… grave error.

Los chicos apretaron fuertemente sus quijadas mientras que más relámpagos caían alrededor de la zona, los destellos blancos envolvían a los chicos frecuentemente mientras que ellos permanecían con sus miradas gachas.

-Jejejejeje que esperan idiotas –decía brute provocándolos

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH –los chicos gritaron de furia y una luz blanca los cubrió por completo mientras que donde se encontraban parados se hizo un enorme cráter

¿Queee? –dijo berserrk mientras que la luz se desvanecía y observaba a los chicos con atuendos diferentes cada uno tenía una chaqueta blanca, pantalones blancos y una insignia de r en sus chaquetas incluyendo unos cinturones blancos con sus respectivos colores

-Que sucedió –pregunto mitzuki mientras observaba su nuevo atuendo

-parece que son… nuestros poderes –dijo kotaro enojado

-Qué demonios paso no son los mismos de hace un momento –dijo brat confundida

-No las perdonaremos, por lo que hicieron –dijo momokade mientras unos rayos lo rodeaban mientras emitía un aura blanca

-Pagaran caro –dijo mitzuki

-Y no tendremos piedad –dijo kotaro

Los tres chicos avanzaron lentamente hacia sus enemigas…

-NO SE EMOCIONEN SOLO POR QUE CAMBIARON DE ROPA IMBECILES, CHICAS A ELLOS –ordeno berserk y las tres lanzaron sus ataque ocasionando una gran explosión, hubo una enorme cortina de humo.

-Jejejeje el que les haya cambiado la ropa no modifica nada, no hay manera en que sobrevivieran a ese ataque idiotas –dijo berserk confiada pero su expresión cambio rápidamente

-Ehhhh –dijeron las chicas sorprendidas cómicamente

Los tres chicos caminaban como si nada después de recibir ese ataque, berserk fue a atacar a momokade pero el detuvo sus muñecas

-Suéltame maldito, ¿qué pasa?, ¿quiénes son ustedes? –dijo berserk mientras intentaba safarze

-somos los rowdyright boys z… –dijo mitzuki

-estamos aquí para patear traseros… –dijo kotaro

-Y ya que los suyos son los únicos que vemos por aquí… dijo momokade

-COMENZAREMOS CON USTEDES -completaron los rrghtbz

-Prepárate, ahora mismo pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Lucy, lo juro por mi verdadero nombre BLAKE –dijo Blake después azoto a berserk una y otra vez en el suelo y luego le dio una patada mandándola a los aires

-Es mi turno de devolverte la golpiza que me diste, algo me dice que no olvidaras nunca mi nombre, SOY BUCK –dijo buck y voló rápidamente hacia brute y le dio un fuerte cabezazo mandándola a volar.

-Arruinaste mis galletas, por culpa tuya no compartí las galletas que hice con mucho cariño a mi familia, me insultaste, me llamaste cobarde, me llamaste niña y… LASTIMASTE A LUCY, esto va por ella y no soy rubio oxigenado SOY BRAD –dijo brad mientras que a brat se le ponía la piel de gallina

-Rápidamente brad golpeo a brat en el estómago y de la nada unas baras aparecen en sus manos

-me caes mal, me caes mal, me caes mal, me caes mal -dijo brad mientras disparaba unos amillos azul turquesa y ella se cubría de su ataque.

Brute se sobaba la nariz pero en ese momento buck aparece detrás de ella y le aplica una llave en sus brazos –duele no es así –dijo buck mientras ejercía más fuerza después la soltó y le dio una patada mandándola a estrellarse al suelo de repente un boomerang apareció en su mano

-esto es por lucy **THE RESPLANDECENT BOOMERANG** –dijo buck lanzando su bomerang a brute que yacía en el suelo.

Blake había dominado a berserk ahora ella se encontraba en el suelo debido a sus ataques de repente una cerbatana apareció en su brazo –esto va por Lucy **FLASH OF THUNDER** -dijo Blake mientras con su cerbatana salió una V echa de electricidad impactando a berserk de lleno

-Grrr no podemos perder –dijo berserk que salía de los escombros y lucia muy molesta –ATAQUE FINAL –dijo berserk ye ellas reunieron sus ataques en el yoyo de berserk

**-Yoyo of the destruction -**dijo berserk mientras atacaba

-Hagámoslo chicos –dijo Blake molesto, los tres reunieron sus ataques y llegaron a la cerbatana de blake

-**mega thuderball –**grito Blake mientras disparaba una fuerte bola de energía eléctrica y choco directamente con el yoyo, la pelea era reñida pero la bola eléctrica ganaba terreno e impacto a las powepunk girl z

-DESAPAREZCAN –grito Blake mientras le daba más poder a la bola de energía eléctrica y dicha bola mando a las chicas volando hasta el infinito y más allá.

Los chicos habían triunfado, pero no se encontraban satisfechos, seguían muy molestos.

-Parece que fue una victoria agridulce no chicos –dijo Blake, Los dos no dijeron nada.

-VIVAN NUESTROS HEROES –dijeron los aldeanos, después la doctora y lapequeña lucy pasaban por la muchedumbre que yacía alegre celebrando.

-Hola hermanos –dijo la pequeña lucy y los tres la abrazaron llorando cómicamente -BUAAAAA NO VUELVAS A ASUSTARNOS DE ESTA MANERA –dijeron los chicos mientras la abrazaban y lloraban.

-Los quiero mucho –dijo lucy también llorando cómicamente

**Y así en la ciudad de Kioto una nueva era había comenzado, unos nuevos héroes habían aparecido, por primera vez todo permaneció bajo control.**

**Fin…**


End file.
